supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Alpha Vampire (Light and Dark)
The Alpha Vampire was the very first vampire and progenitor of all other vampires. Powers and Abilities *'Vampirism and Alpha Powers' - The Alpha Vampire has the powers of the first vampire, after being created by Eve. ** Immortality - The Alpha Vampire will live forever, provided he has a steady supply of blood and is not decapitated. He is well over 10,000 years old and was present when man first discovered fire and having endured through centuries of rain, fire, ice, and continental divide. ** Super Senses - Enhanced sight, hearing, and smell inherent in the vampire species. He could sense Sam and Dean even when they were hiding and told them to come out. ** Super Strength - As the first vampire in existence, the Alpha Vampire is considerably stronger than humans, lesser demons, and all vampires. His strength is such that it took three demons to restrain him, even after being continually filled with dead man's blood and right after receiving two further doses of dead man's blood directly to the neck. He was even able to hold his own (if barely) against Edgar, a high-tier Leviathan, pushing him away with one arm. ** Super Speed - The Alpha Vampire can move at speeds much faster than any human and most monsters. He ranks as one of the fastest creatures seen on the show, barring those who can teleport. ** Regeneration - Is able to quickly regenerate any non-lethal wound he suffered. Alpha Abilities These abilities are exclusive to him as the Alpha Vampire. * Connection to the Mother of All - Although all monsters have a connection to Eve, the Alphas seem to have a more direct link to her, even across dimensions. Through this connection, she was able to give the Alpha Vampire orders to prepare for the upcoming war, and to "recruit" more monsters. He was also privy to her location, Purgatory, and how to find it. Weaknesses Harming *'Dead Man's Blood' - While still affected by this, it takes much more to subdue him and he can recover quickly from it. Banishing or Destroying Beings *'Higher Beings' - Higher Beings as God, The Darkness, Death and Archangels can ease annihilate alpha vampire and therefore any monster. *'Eve' - As his mother, Eve can kill him with ease. *'Leviathans' - While he was able to push Edgar away twice during their fight, Edgar was very confident he would win and was able to overpower the Alpha Vampire and nearly killed him. Even with Borax the Alpha still failed to rip Edgar's head off. Sam predicted that in a fight, Edgar would "eat him alive" with little difficulty. *'Angels' - It seems that even regular angels could smite any monster and therefore the alphas including the vampire one. Weapons *'Angel Blade' - This blade could kill even angels so therefore it can kill any monster as they are weaker than celestials. *'Death's Scythe' - It can kill anything. *'The First Blade' - It can kill anything. *'Decapitation' - Vampires can be killed with decapitation. *'Vamptonite' - Vamptonite is fatal to all creatures that feed on humans including the Alpha Vampire. *'The Colt' - The Colt can kill vampires so it can kill the Alpha, since this gun can kill everything except for 5 things in all of creation Category:Fanon Characters Category:Vampire Category:Males Category:Alpha Category:Recurring Characters Category:Unnamed Characters Category:Monsters Category:Strongest of Species Category:Season 4 Characters (Light and Dark) Category:Season 4 Villains (Light and Dark) Category:Alive Category:Light and Dark series Category:Season 5 Characters (Light and Dark) Category:Season 5 Villains (Light and Dark)